21st Century Breakdown
by IdiotandProud
Summary: Las primas Samantha Greenwood White y Katheryn Armstrong White,son chicas de 17 y 18 años, comunes y corrientes con habilidades únicas, que viven en la cuidad de Londres, Inglaterra. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si en medio de una fiesta las dos chicas caen en hoyo negro y llegan al Black Butler World, y se encontraran con una vieja amiga?
1. Capitulo 1: Nuestras Chicas

Hola Queridos lectores! Les presento mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji ^-^, espero la disfruten ;)

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:  
**__"Nuestras chicas"_

Samantha *_pov*_

_Veo a mi prima Kathy y mi amiga Adrienne, las tres estamos caminando en el parque, ya era noche pero aun así seguíamos caminando, Kathy nos estaba contando que al fin se gradúo de defensa personal y Adrienne sobre anime. Después de hablar unos minutos de charla decidimos regresar a casa pero cuando estábamos cruzando una calle apareció una van negro y de ella bajaron dos hombre, uno de ellos atrapo a Adrienne y el otro me quiso atrapar a mí pero gracias a clases de defensa personal no se lo permití, el hombre al ver mi acción grito: "Rápido sube a la otra", al escuchar eso Kathy y yo fuimos corriendo por el otro hombre pero no fuimos rápidas, los dos hombres se subieron y partieron, perseguimos el van pero esta se alejaba más y más, yo solo podía gritar y llorar "¡Adrienne!", a lo lejos escuche una voz, "Samantha despierta", "Despierta" y entonces todo se volvió negro._

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con Kathy, yo estaba en el sofá, había tomado una siesta, en su cara podía ver preocupación y miedo, yo solo me senté, la abrace y empecé a sollozar

**-¿Otra vez la misma pesadilla?-**Yo solo asentí y ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello**- Samantha yo también la extraño y mucho, pero nosotras no tenemos la culpa-** Ella también empezó a llorar

**-Pero jamás me rendiré hasta encontrarla-** me separe de ella y mire su cara, la sombra y mascara se le habían corrido, se parecía mucho a ese chico del anime ¿Cómo se llamaba? Oh sí Alois Trancy

**-Así es, jamás nos rendiremos hasta encontrar a Adrienne, pero bueno, hay que alejarnos de los triste-** se limpió un poco el maquillaje y me miro directamente a los ojos**- ¿Nunca te he dicho que te pareces a Ciel Phantomhive?-** Yo solo me reí

**-Unas miles de veces, ¿y yo te he dicho que te pareces a Alois Trancy?- **Comencé a secarme las lagrimas

**-Siempre, oye no se te olvide que hoy a las 5 tenemos practica de esgrima-**

**-Ahhh que flojera!-** Me tire al sofá y me puse un cojín en la cara., todo se quedó en silencio pero entonces sentí un gran peso encima de mí, quite el cojín de mi cara y mire a Kathy sentada en mi estómago**- Bájate gorda!-** y le empecé a golpear con el cojín

**-Ahora menos me bajo, me dijiste gorda**- Esta me quito el cojín y lo tiro lejos

**-Bueno si me pase, pero por favor bájate-**

**-Está bien-** Se bajó de mi estómago y se fue a la cocina, vivíamos en un departamento que nos regaló el papá de Kathy, era pequeño pero suficiente para las dos, al entrar te encontrabas con la sala de estar, esta tenía dos sofás de cuero, con una televisión de plasma, una mesita para café, al lado de la sala de estar esta la cocina sus gabinetes son rojos, tiene un estufa y refrigerador gris, una pequeña isla en el medio de la cocina con 4 bancos y una mesa de madera. Entre la cocina y sala de estar está el pasillo que nos lleva al baño, que es blanco con una tina, una regadera con una puerta de cristal y un inodoro, después del baño hay una puerta que es mi cuarto, este es de color lavando, con una cama color blanca y con cobertores rosas pálidos, un espejo y cajones que hacían juego con esta, había una gran ventana que mostraba la cuidad, estamos en el piso 7, en un escritorio libros y cosas del Instituto, un closet que era como otro pequeño cuarto lleno de ropa, cajones con collares, aretes, pulseras, gafas, lo necesario y zapatos, y finalmente pero más importante, al lado de la ventana un estante lleno de discos y libros, mi cuarto y bueno al final del pasillo estaba el cuarto de Kathy, este era azul turquesa, este tenía una cama con solo cabecera de colores verde y azul con cobertores blancos con cafe y cojines azules y verdes, un ventana con cortinas verdes y para dar un ambiente acogedor, al lado de esta hay un pequeño sofá verde pálido con cojines azules, al lado de la cama hay una mesita con una lámpara, para mesclar con la cama hay un espejo con cajones azul, y un closet de pared blanco parecido al mío y muchos cuadros, pero lo diferente es que Kathy tiene un estante con más cosas, es era todo lo que tenía el apartamento pero es suficiente.

Después de recorrer con la mirada la sala de estar me puse mis converse**-Kathy!- **

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-¿Qué hora es?-** Me levante y me dirigí a la cocina, ahí me encontré con Kathy que estaba comiendo pizza

Miro la hora en su IPod y se puso blanca**-Son las 4:30- **Se levantó y salió corriendo a su cuarto. Así es Kathy nunca le gusta llegar tarde, yo lentamente agarre el pedazo de pizza y dirigí a mi cuarto para prepararme…

* * *

Katheryn *_pov*_

No lo podía creer, era muy tarde y apenas me estaba cambiando, rápidamente me puse mi camiseta y pantalón de ejercicio, en la clase siempre nos prestan el equipo necesario, busque mis tenis y me los puse, salí de mi cuarto y me encontré con Samantha, lo bueno que ya estaba lista

**-Nos vamos?-** Ella solo asintió y agarre las llaves de mi auto, Samantha salió del departamento y yo lo cerré con llave, después nos dirigimos al elevador y bajamos hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo.

Llegamos al entrenamiento 5 minutos antes que comenzara, ambas bajamos y nos dirigimos al edificio pero cuando entramos todos estaban mirando un aviso

**-Hola chicos, ¿qué miran?-**Todos voltearon a mirarme y me saludaron pero el que contesto fue Harry

**-Hola, al parecer el maestro tuvo un contratiempo y no va a poder venir una semana-**

**-¿Una semana?, debe de ser grave-** Samanthe hablo antes que yo

**-Si…. Bueno, antes de que todos se vayan-** Mike se nos acercó y tenía algo en sus manos**- Los invito a mis fiesta de disfraces, es el sábado por favor no falten-** Todos tomaron su invitación y se marcharon a su casa, Samantha y yo íbamos a hacer lo mismo pero Harry y Mike nos detuvieron

**-Chicas esperen, es que les queríamos decir algo-**Harry se miraba ansioso, esto no me está gustando

**-Sí, ummm que pasa?-** Trate de sonar lo más normal posible

**-Bueno, es que Harry y yo, ya les conseguimos los disfraces, es que los vimos y pensamos que ustedes se verían increíbles en ellos-**Al escuchar eso me tranquilice, no quería perder mi amistad con estos chicos

**-Genial, nos los darían?-**

**-Si claro, pero prometan que los van a usar, sin importar lo que es-**

**-Pero…-**Samantha no termino porque Harry empezó a hablar

**-Sin peros, recuerd que es por Mike, es su cumpleaños-** Samantha y yo nos vimos unos segundos y después asentimos, Mike fue por los disfraces a su carro

**-Harry, ¿Qué son los disfraces?-** Tenía tanta curiosidad, ya quería saber

**-No te diré :3 - **

**-Por favor!-**

**-No, ustedes lo van a descubrir solas-**

A los pocos minutos llego Mike con dos cajas, una tenía mi nombre y el otro el de Samantha

**-Aquí están chicas, si quieren ábranlos-**

**-Gracias-** Dijimos al mismo tiempo

Abrimos las cajas y nos quedamos congeladas, eran vestidos de sirvientas pero no cualquiera, el mio se parecía al de Hanna de Kuroshitsuji 2 pero más corto y el de Samantha era como el de Meirin pero más corto, ambas mirábamos los vestidos, después los chicos, vestidos, chicos hasta que hablaron

**-Les gustaron?-** Mike se miraba alegre

**-¿Qué si nos gustaron?-** Samantha al fin hablo

**-NOS ENCANTARON!- **Yo termine la frase, los cuatro empezamos a reír

**-Pues eso es bueno-** Mike estaba sonriendo

**-Y ustedes como se van a vestir?-** Samantha se miraba curiosa

**-Sorpresa-** Harry guiño después de contestarle, en sus mejillas se pudo notar un pequeño sonrojo

**-Bueno, se está haciendo tarde, nos vemos el sábado-** Mike se estiro un poco y después se despidió de Samantha y al final de mi pero cuando me abrazo me susurro algo al oído, algo solo audible para mí y el-** Ya te quiero ver en ese vestido-** se alejó y me guiño el ojo, poco a poco sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas, ya sé, pero tu dijiste: No quiero perder su amistad, pero es que Mike es muy guapo y a veces dudo que solo siento "amistad", agite mi cabeza para quitarme esa idea, después de que Samantha se despidió de Harry nos fuimos. El camino estaba en silencio con música de MUSE de fondo

**-Kathy… Harry me dijo que no puede esperar verme con el vestido-** Estábamos en un semáforo y voltee a mirarla, estaba sonrojada y tenía le mirada en sus dedos, ella era más tímida con el tema de salir con chicos peor yo no, yo soy.. como decirlo, soy más atrevida y un poco pervertida y Samantha es un poco tímida y romántica pero cuando quiere es pervertida y juguentona

**-Samantha no te preocupes, Mike me dijo lo mismo-** Ella me miro y ya no estaba sonrojada

**-¿En-enserio?- **Yo asentí y puse en marcha al auto, a los minutos llegamos y subimos a nuestro departamento con los vestidos. Al entrar puse la caja en la mesa y me tire al sofá, Samantha hiso la misma acción

**-Unos días para la fiesta…-**

**-Sí... Samantha no te preocupes por eso, disfruta los días que tenemos-**

Luego de hablar unos minutos cenamos fideos hechos por Samantha, y después nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, para ser sincera no podía aguantar las ansias, así que cuando entre a mis habitación comencé a saltar de la emoción, Mike uno de los más guapos, le intereso y me invito a su fiesta, además el mismo me escogió el disfraz, no me lo podía creer, no podía esperar por el sábado….


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola lectores!**

**Si, he tardado mucho para actualizar, es que a mi cabeza no le llegaba nada de inspiracion xD**

**Pero bueno... Disfruten y dejen un review! (se los ruego QuQ)**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

"Los vestidos, la fiesta y la esfera de luz"

**Samantha **_***pov***_

Cuando menos lo pensé hoy era el día de la fiesta, apenas eran las 11:05am y aún estaba en mi cómoda pijama, Kathy estaba haciendo el desayuno y yo estaba en la isla de la cocina sentada en uno de los bancos

**-Kathy, ¿Qué estás haciendo de desayuno?-** Lo único que podía ver era la espalda de Kathy y sus manos moviéndose

**-Es sorpresa, además casi término- **Ya no quería molestarla para que terminara, así que saque mi celular y empecé a jugar Icon Pop, después de jugar unos minutos Kathy se acercó a mí con dos platos en sus manos**- Hoy desayunaremos..-**Puso el plato en la mesa y continúo con la "presentación" de la comida**- Huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja y ensalada de fruta-** Marco tanto su acento británico que quise reír, pero no aguante mucho y unas pequeñas risas salieron de mi boca

**-Gracias-** Estaba tratando de parar de reí pero no podía

**-Oi, deja de reírte-** Esta vez hablo como Alois y no pude más, comencé a reír muy fuerte, ella hizo lo mismo, después de reír un poco empezamos a comer

**-Kathy te quedo delicioso-** Estaba probando el huevo

**-Gracias, pero recuerda que la semana que viene te toca cocinar-** Esta estaba comiendo fruta

**-Si ya lo sé, ¿estas lista para la fiesta?-**comencé a beber un poco de jugo

Encogió los hombros antes de contestarme**- Supongo que sí y ¿tu?-**

**-Igual-**Ya me había comido la mitad del huevo

**-Oye, ¿no estas nerviosa por lo que te dijo Harry**?- Cuando dijo eso, sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas, ella me miro y se empezó a reír**- Oye ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué tan roja? O es ¿por qué Harry te gusta?-**

**-N-no-**Aun sentía que estaba sonrojada**-E-él es so-solo mi amigo-**

**-Aowww, en solo pensar en él te pones rojita y empiezas a tartamudear-**Kathy comenzó a reírse

**-Cállate que tú también te pones un poco roja al pensar en Mike-**Se quedó callada y note un poco de color rosa en sus mejillas-**Viste, estas sonrojada-**

**-Bueno, si lo estoy y lo admito, pero que me guste mucho que digamos no, pero eso si está muy guapo -** Me daba risa ver como mi amiga podía babear por un chico, seguí comiendo mi delicioso desayuno, dejando en paz esta discusión

**-Oye ¿Qué no tenías una junta al medio día?-** kathy miró la hora y vio que era 11:30, escupió su jugo y se fue gritando a su cuarto

**-SHIT!-** Yo seguí desayunando, estaba muy delicioso para desperdiciarlo, cuando termine Kathy ya estaba vestida, traía puesto unos shorts de jean con hilos rotos en el dobladillo, y botas de combate que estaban hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla. Ella también tenía una t-shirt negra.**-Nos vemos!-** Antes que pudiera contestarle se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrar

* * *

Estaba tirada sobre el sofá buscando algo para entretenerme pero simplemente no lo encontraba, hasta que entro Kathy, esta estaba un poco mojada y traía en sus manos una caja de pizza y una bolsa de plástico, la mire extrañada y gire a ver el reloj que estaba en la pared, eran las 3 de la tarde y la fiesta es a las 7, nos quedaba poco tiempo

**-Samantha, mueve tu trasero, nos queda muy poco tiempo**- Esta se fue a la cocina y a los segundos volvió con la bolsa, era muy intrigante no saber qué es lo que contenía la bolsa

**-Pero antes, dime que contiene la bolsa?-**Me puse de pie, así encarar a mi amiga, esta tenía un aire de diversión en su cara

**-Algo que te ara ver más sexy-** al terminar de decir su oración me quiño el ojo y me lanzo la bolsa, al instante la atrape y me la quede viendo, cuando levante mi vista, Kathy ya no estaba, no le tome mucha importancia así que abrí la bolsa, en ella encontré un par de medias de malla negro que llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas, me quede con la boca abierta, además de nunca usar vestidos tan cortos, jamás. .JAMÁS! Eh usado medias pero bueno siempre hay una primera vez

* * *

**Kathy**_***POV***_

Samantha estaba mirando la bolsa, así que aproveche para escabullirme a comer, le había comprado unas medias negras para que se mirara muy sexy, yo también me compre unas pero blancas y en el camino a casa me compre una pizza, me quede mirando la pizza y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios, a veces me sorprende lo pervertida que soy

_***FLASHBACK***_

Ya eran las 2:30 de la tarde, Samantha ya debe de tener hambre, además ya le había comprado un regalito, así que me dirigí a comprar una Pizza. Al llegar una chica de unos 20-22 años me atendió, pero para mí mala suerte el que estaba antes que yo había pedido 4 Pizzas, cada una de diferentes ingredientes, yo pedí 1 pizza familiar de peperroni y extra queso, después de pedir me senté en una mesa que estaba al lado del ventanal, tardaron más tiempo de lo que pense

**-1 pizza familiar de peperroni y extra queso -** Dirigí mi mirada al mostrador y me encontré con un par de ojos café que me daban "la mirada"

**-Esa soy yo-** me levante y fui por mi pizza

**-Perdón por la tardanza- **Era un chico alto de tez pálida y cabellos negro

**-No importa, al menos me atendió alguien atractivo- **

**-Es lo mismo que puedo decir de mi clienta- **

Le sonreí –**Me llamo Katheryn-**

**-Dime Kyle- **Dijo con una sonrisa

Estando más cerca note que era aún más guapo que de lejos

**-Para hablarte necesito tu numero- **Le dije nuevamente sonriendo

Podía sentir que me estaba sonrojando un poco pero me alegre al ver que Kyle estaba igual. Este saco una pluma del bolsillo de su camiseta y anoto su número en la caja de pizzas, después de que lo apuntara agarre su pluma y me subi en el mostrador, estando ahí, tome su muñeca y apunte mi número, cuando termine gire mi cabeza para poder estar cara a cara de Kyle, note que tenía un septum piercing y un spider bite en el lado izquierdo de su labio inferior, no lo podía contener, amo a los chicos con piercings, tome su muñeca y bese el lugar donde había puesto mi número, mi nariz noto la esencia de ajo, pimienta y otros ingredientes, me sonroje al pensar lo que acabe de hacer, mire a Kyle y este estaba muy sonrojado, adentro de mi estaba gritando lo lindo que se miraba, este me miro y me sonrió, demonios que guapos son los hombres en uniforme

**-Bueno, nos vemos después-** Brinque del mostrador y tome de mi pizza, y me dirigí a la puerta, pero antes de irme voltee a mirar a Kyle, este tenía cara de asombrado pero después la cambio a un seductiva y mi guiño **– Oye, no me salgas con ese guiño ahora mismo que me voy, miles de chicas pueden violarte al ver ese guiño pero yo en cambio resisto- **

Kyle al escuchar mi respuesta comenzó a reír y me volvió a guiñarme para provocarme**-Es venganza por besar mi muñeca, y eso que dices que tienes resistencia-**

**-No quiero que se te suba a la cabeza pero, eso era resistencia-**

**-Realmente soy tan guapo?- **Kyle tenía otra vez esa mirada seductiva, en ese momento quise saltar hacia él y besarlo, pero me resistí

-**Claro que sí!, pero bueno, guíñame otra vez para que me pueda ir-** Este se rio y me guiño, yo fingí morir contra la puerta, así aproveche para abrirla

**-Luego te hablo Kathy- **Casi tengo un orgasmo, mi nombre se escuchaba tan seductivo en su nombre

****************************END OF FLASHBACK*************************************

**-De que te ríes maldita loca?- **Enfrente de mi estaba Samantha con un pedazo de pizza en su boca

**-De que, hoy me divertí- **Le guiñe y tome otro pedazo de pizza

**-Esa es la razón del número que está en la caja, ¿verdad?- **Yo asentí y seguimos comiendo nuestras pizzas, cuando terminamos, cada una se fue a preparar a su cuarto para la grandiosa fiesta.

* * *

**Samantha ***_**pov***_

Deje mi vestido encima de mi cama con mis medias negras y unos tacones negros, fui al baño y gire las llaves de la ducha, poco a poco el baño se llenó de vapor, yo por el otro lado me estaba despojando de mis prendas, me mire al espejo y note que he cambiado mucho desde el secuestro de Adrienne, apenas tenía 15 años cuando paso, han paso 2 años pero aun así sufro su perdida, mire mi cuerpo, ahora es más desarrollado, deje de pensar en eso y entre a la ducha

Ya estaba lista, solo me faltaba ponerme mi sombrerito, me mire al vestido y lo empecé a analizar, me quedaba a unos 6 dedos encima de la rodilla y las medias 3, mi busto se miraba un poco más grande de lo normal, después de pensarlo un poco, estoy enamorada de él. Admire unos momentos el vestido cuando al fin me coloque el sombrerito, tome mi bolso y fui a la habitación de Kathy.

Antes de entrar de unos toquidos a los que contesto una voz un poco distante –**Pasa!-**

Cuando entre no encontré a mi amiga, al parecer estaba en el baño, me tire a la cama y cerré los ojos, disfrutando la suavidad de los millones de hilos que conformaba el cobertor, sumergiéndome en un tranquilidad infinita pero fue interrumpida por mi prima que exigía mi atención, di un gran suspiro y abrí los ojos, me encontré con el techo para después girar mi cabeza para encontrarme con mi prima, me quede con la boca abierta

**-¿Qué pasa Samantha?¿Tan mal me veo?-**

Le sonreí**-No es nada, te ves muy hermosa- **Y era la verdad mi prima se miraba hermosa en su vestido este, al igual al mío, le quedaba arriba de la rodilla, y su cabellos suelto con la diadema típica de Hannah

**-¿Solo me veo hermosa? Cariño me veo SEXY!-** Kathy y yo comenzamos a reírnos de su comentario

**-Bueno, tengo que aceptarlo, te vez sexy-**

**-Y tú no te quedas atrás-** Esta se acercó y me levanto de la cama para poder analizar un poco más mi atuendo **– Samantha, este vestido te queda hermoso, marca muy bien tu cuerpo-** Al terminar su comentario me guiño el ojo, yo le agradecí el comentario

**-Oye que hora es?-** Kathy saco su celular de la bolsa y miro la hora, pude notar que sus ojos se abrieron de asombro

**-Son las 6:30, ya hay que irnos, la casa de Mike está a 25 minutos de aquí, así que mueve tu trasero- **Tomamos nuestros bolsos y salimos de su cuarto, fuimos a la cocina por las llaves de su carro y del departamento, a todas las ventanas le pusimos seguro y salimos

Habían pasado 20 minutos y ya estábamos en la casa de Mike, Kathy había usado un camino más corto y rebaso uno que otro carro, Kathy se estaba dando los últimos retoques en el espejo.

**-Samantha, ¿Trajiste el regalo?-**

**-Sí, aquí esta-** De mi bolso saque una cajita de regalo, esta contenía un rolex de oro

**-Perfecto, entonces…. Vamos a la acción- **Bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la entrada de la casa de Mike, era un casa gigante y muy moderna, el que nos recibió fue Thomas, el sirviente principal de la casa, tomo nuestras cosas y nos dirigió al salón donde estaban, al entrar te encuentras con un balcón que da vista a todo el lugar, este tenía dos escaleras para poder bajar, había muchas personas, todos de nuestras edades y disfrazados, la pista de baile estaba llena de personas disfrutando la música electrónica, la mayoría eran nuestros amigos, bajamos por la escalera derecha y nos llevó a una mesa, ahí dejamos nuestras bolsas y fuimos a saludar a nuestros amigos que estaban en la pista de baile, saludamos a todos pero no encontramos a Mike y Harry, así que dicidimos disfrutar la música y bailar, estábamos bailando con un grupo de amigos que consistía en: 4 chicos y 3 chicas, Kathy y yo bailábamos muy bien, sabíamos movernos al ritmo de la música. Todos estábamos bailando, disfrutando el momento hasta que mire que atrás de Kathy llego un chico disfrazado de pirata fantasma y le agarro la cintura, iba a decir algo pero entonces sentí un par de manos rodear mi manos, gire sobre mis tacones negro y me encontré con un con vampiro, mire determinadamente su cara unos segundos y note que era Harry.

**-Hola nena, te ves muy linda con el disfraz-**

Sentí que me iba a sonrojar pero me controle _"Calmata Samantha, disfruta esta noche para coquetear"__**-**_**No te quedas atrás-**Me tono se escuchaba natural

**-Gracias, ¿seguimos bailando?-** Yo asentí, y así fue seguimos bailando pero Harry no se despegaba de mi lado, mis movimientos se volvieron un poco más seductivos, con el rabillo de mi ojo note que Mike y Kathy ya no estaban, pero no le tome mucha importancia**-Kathy-**

**-¿Si?-**

**-Podemos hablar en privado-** Me sentí un poco nerviosa pero asentí, Harry tomo mi mano, y casi me desmayo, y nos dirigió a un estudio cercano de la fiesta, esta tenía estantes gigantes para libros, un escritorio de madera y unas sillas, estando adentro note que estaba un poco nervioso**-Samantha hace mucho te lo he querido decir pero no he sabido cómo..-** Sentí mi corazón acelerarse, se estaba confesando-**Desde que te conocí, note que eras muy hermosa y no solo físicamente, me has cautivado con tu forma de ser y bueno quería saber si…. Umm ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-**

Estaba en shock, no lo podía creer, Harry me estaba mirando a los ojos esperando un respuesta, medite un poco y decidí-**Harry, eso fue….. Muy lindo y quiero decirte que…. Si, si quiero ser tu novia-** A Harry le brillaron los ojos al escuchar mi respuesta, me tomo entre sus brazos y empezó a girar, como en las películas, paro y tomo mis cara entre sus manos, en sus ojos me pregunta si le permitía besarme, yo asentí y nuestros labios se unieron, llenos de amor y un poco de deseo, ambos cerramos los ojos y nos dejamos llevar, sentí su lengua queriendo entrar y lo permití, nuestras lengua se unieron en un combate, enredándose entre sí, después del momento tan añorado nos separamos para poder respirar, nuestros corazones estaban acelerados, nos miramos a los ojos y nos abrasamos

**-Samantha eso fue….-**

**-..Increíble-**termine la frase por el

**-Samatha, estoy tan feliz por esto-**

**-Yo igual, pero hay que volver a la fiesta-**

**-Sí, tienes razón-**Nos dimos un último beso para poder regresar

* * *

**Kathy ***_**pov***_

Estaba disfrutando la fiesta al máximo, Kathy y yo bailábamos con nuestros amigos pero entonces sentí unas manos agarrar mi cintura, cuando gire me encontré con un pirata, era Mike, se miraba muy guapo, este me miraba con ojos de deseo y yo igual

**-Kathy ven-** Tomo mi mano y me, literalmente, arrastro de la pista de baile, gire para mirar si mi amiga me ayudaría pero esta estaba hablando con Harry, me alegro que se esté divirtiendo, apresure el paso para no ser arrastrada, Mike me llevo a un mini-cine un poco alejado de la fiesta, en cuanto entramos me acorralo contra la pared, esto se estaba poniendo divertido **–Kathy, te vez tan hermosa con ese vestido y cuando bailas me pones loco-**

Rodee mis brazos alrededor de su nuca y lo acerque a mí **–Gracias-**

Mike miraba mis labios con mucho deseo, así que di el primer paso: lo bese, este se asombró pero después se dejó llevar, bajo sus manos hasta mis caderas y para poder estar más pegada a él, nuestras lenguas estaban teniendo un combate de deseo, besaba muy bien pero hasta ahí lo iba a dejar, me separe de él y me miro extrañado

**-Poco a poco Mike- **Este me dio una mirada juguetona

**-Nena, te voy a hacer caer en tentación-** Este comenzó a besar mi cuello pero lo aparte de un empujón

**-Mike, si quieres algo más, tienes que merecértelo-** Le di un último beso en los labios y me fui corriendo al salón

Cuando llegue a mi mesa, Mike estaba a unos metros atrás riéndose**- Kathy, si así va a ser tu juego pues… Que el juego empiece-**

**-Sí, bueno hay que bailar-** Tome su mano y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, yo tenía movimientos muy seductivos pero pare al ver a mi prima y Harry tomados de la mano, llegaron hasta con nosotros y empezaron a bailar, Samantha me jalo a su lado y me susurro al oído _"Ya somos novios" _mire a mi prima con cara de sorpresa y después Harry, este al ver mi expresión asintió**-FELIIDADES! Escúchame muy bien Harry, si le haces algún daño a mi prima, juro quitarte lo que te hace hombre- **Este se puso pálido y mi prima roja de la vergüenza **–Jajaja no es cierto, es broma, pero enserio cuida muy bien de ella-**

**-Lo prometo-** Harry la abrazo y le beso la frente, creo que esta será una muy buena noche

* * *

Eran las 2 de la mañana, Samantha y yo nos estábamos despidiendo de los chicos

Yo fui la que se despidió**-Adiós chicos y gracias por invitarnos-**

**-No, gracias a ustedes por venir-** Mike me había contestado

**-Adiós Samantha..-**Harry abrazo a mi prima y le dio un besito-** Adiós Kathy-** Este me dio un abrazo

**-Bueno nos vamos bye-** Samantha y yo salimos de la casa de Mike, riéndonos de que habíamos llenado de pastel a Mike pero algo nos llamó la atención, en un callejón algo emitía una luz blanca y cálida

**-Kathy, ¿Qué crees que es eso?-**

**-No sé, peor lo voy a averiguar-** Comencé a caminar decidida al callejón pero algo me detuvo: la mano de mi prima sosteniendo mi brazo –**Suéltame Samantha-**

**-No vayas, tal vez es peligroso-**

**-No es nada, o ¿acaso tienes miedo de una lucecita?-**

**-Claro que no!-** Samatha me miraba furiosa por decirle cobarde

**-Entonces vamos-** Mi prima soltó mi brazo y nuevamente comencé a caminar, ella estaba escondida atrás de mí, en el callejón había botes de basura y ratas pero al final solo se miraba luz, comenzamos a apresurar el paso para llegar, cada vez más cerca la luz se hacía brillante pero al fin llegamos, y fue tan sorprendente lo que encontramos, era una pequeña esfera de luz

**-¿Sera un juguete?-** Samantha ya no estaba atrás de mí, ahora estaba a un lado

**-No lo sé pero hay que averiguar- **Mire con atención el orbe de luz con atención mientras nos acercábamos, estire mi brazo para poder tocarlo con mi dedo pero con tuvo contacto con el me queme, rápidamente lo quite, le puse toda la atención a mi dedo, tenía quemaduras de segundo grado

**-Ka-Kathy-**Mi prima se escuchaba asustada

**-Qué pasa?-** Puse mi atención en ella y está mirando el orbe con la boca abierta, esto me extraño así que gire a mirarlo, el orbe estaba creciendo de tamaño, nos comenzamos a alejar pero entonces exploto, ambas nos quedamos ciegas por la luz, los botes salieron volando por la fuerza de le explosión, Samantha y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a correr, pero sentí que estábamos siendo absorbidas por una fuerza mayor, los pasos eran cada vez más pesados, caímos al suelo y tuve la sensación cegadora y de estar cayendo, no podía ver nada pero con mi mano tome la de mi prima, esta al sentirla la apretó, tenía miedo, teníamos miedo, trate de gritar pero ningún ruido salió de mi garganta, solo provoque que sintiera que se estaba quemando, sentía que mis tímpanos sangraban y entonces todo se volvió negro

* * *

**Smantha **_***pov***_

No miraba nada y podía sentir la mano de mi prima, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, mis pulmones no recibían aire y mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, me estaba sintiendo muy mareada y algunas lágrimas estaban saliendo de mis ojos, con mi dedo tome el pulso de mi prima, estaba muy bajo, se había desmayado, todavía sentía que estábamos cayendo, me empecé a sentir cansada y debilitada, _"No te desmayes"_ me dije a mi misma, pero no sirvió para nada, lo último que recuerdo es haber cerrado mis ojos.


	3. Capitulo 3: Amigos reuniendose

Lectores, bienvenidos a mi nuevo capítulo, bueno en este capítulo se presentara otro personaje, alguien importante para las chicas, si como lo piensan, es Adrienne, a continuación le diré un breve explicación de cómo es Adrienne:3  
**Edad:16 años  
Color de ojos: Miel  
Color de Cabello: Café  
Forma de cuerpo: Muy fémina, una que otra curva, pechos tamaño B, hermosa…**

Bueno, ya se abran dado una idea de cómo es, espero y que si, disfruten el capítulo y dejen un review, gracias!

* * *

Capítulo 3:  
"Personas cayendo del cielo y amigos reuniéndose"

_**Adrienne's *Pov***_

Me desperté temprano para empezar mis tareas, me puse mi uniforme, era igual al de Maylene, después de limpiar mi habitación me dirigí a la cocina, ahí me encontré con el sirviente demonio Sebastian limpiando los cubiertos

**-Buenos días señorita Adrienne-**Dijo sin mirarme

**-Buenos días Sebastia, que raro todo está en paz y silencio-**

**-Es agradable-** Tome un trapo y comencé a ayudarlo a limpiar los cubiertos, este me miro y me sonrió un poco

**-Perdona mi atrevimiento pero, ¿Por qué te has levantado tan temprano?-**

**-Eh, me desperté por una pesadilla y tuve un mal presentimiento de que algo va a pasar, yo sé que Trancy y Claude van a venir pero hay un presentimiento de que algo más va a pasar-** Me miro con una ceja levantada

**-Ya veo, buen, espero que ese presentimiento se vaya-**

**-Yo igual-**

Después de limpiar los cubiertos fui a dar un pequeño paseo entre los pasillos de la mansión, mi pesadilla se trató sobre Kathy y Samantha, el día en que fui secuestrada y asesinada, en él podía sentir el dolor, también soñé el día en que llegue aquí, tenía 14 años, me habían encontrado en el jardín, Ciel y Trancy me habían encontrado y los abrace pensando que eran Kathy y Samantha, después de la confusión les explique lo que me había pasado y Ciel me contrato como su sirvienta, pero lo que me hizo despertarme fue que los secuestradores volvieron a aparecer, me habían atrapado y me estaban torturando, algo me estaba diciendo ese sueño.

Salí al patio trasero para encontrar a Pluto, el perro del joven amo, este estaba jugando en el jardín con una mariposa, su traje se va a ensuciar y yo voy a ser la que tiene que lavarlo

**-Pluto ven aquí!-** Pluto me miro y comenzó a correr hacia mi dirección

**-Ñom ñom-** Pluto se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a jugar con mi vestido

**-Pluto mira como haz quedado, lleno de tierra-** Este me miro extrañado y ladeo la cabeza, era tan lindo **–Está bien Pluto, puedes seguir jugan..-** No pude terminar mi oración ya que mire algo caer en el bosque, parecían.. ¿Cuerpos?**- Pluto, ¿quieres una galletitas?-**

**-Ñom ñom- **Pluto comenzó a saltar de la emoción

**-Bueno, entonces ve y encuentra lo que cayó en el bosque-** Pluto asintió y se convierto en su forma demoniaca y corrió al bosque, perdiéndose entre los arboles

* * *

**Kathy *pov***

Desperté al lado de mi prima, esta estaba desmayada, me alarme y comencé a agitarla

**-Samantha-** Esta comenzó a abrir los ojos

**-¿Kathy? ¿Do-dónde estamos?-** Ella me abrazo

**-No lo sé, solo recuerdo que estaba ciega y..-**

Samantha termino mi oración**-Comenzamos a caer y nos desmayamos-**

**-Al parecer estamos en un bosque-** Me levante y sacudí la tierra de mi vestido, Samantha hizo la misma acción

**- Hay que caminar, este bosque debe tener un fin-** Asentí y comenzamos a caminar, no antes de recoger nuestros bolsos

Llevábamos unos minutos caminando y el bosque parecía nunca terminar, Samantha tarareaba una canción para mantener el ambiente feliz, pero entonces escuchamos unas ramas crujir, algo se estaba acercando y parece que era algo muy grande, nos quedamos quietas escuchando el ruido esta que se detuvo, Samantha se puso a mi lado, estábamos esperando lo que fuera venir, después de unos segundos de larga espera una gran bola de pelo salta encima de nosotras poniéndose a nuestras espaldas, ambas volteamos y nos encontramos con un gran perro de pelaje blanco, se parecía a Pluto, pero eso no es posible, Samantha se alejó de mí y camino hacia el perro, yo la quise detener pero no le dio importancia

**-¿Pluto?-** Estaba hablando enserio, eso no puede ser cierto, me empecé a reír de mi prima pero lo que me hizo callar fue cuando el perro se convirtió en un humano, si era Pluto, este empezó a jugar con mi prima

**-Si él es de verdad entonces eso significa que….¡NO JODAS! Eso significa que Ciel, Sebastian, Trancy, Claude y muchos también son de verdad-** Pluto al escuchar el nombre de Sebastian se convirtió en su forma demoniaca y nos comenzó a empujar

**-Kathy creo que nos quiere guiar a un lugar-** Ambas empezamos a caminar al lado de Pluto, acariciábamos su pelaje, es muy suave y sedoso, después de 15 minutos, se podía ver el final del bosque, y detrás de este estaba una mansión que ambas conocíamos

**-Eso, eso no es lo que creo que es o si lo es-**

**-Sí, es la mansión de Ciel, Kathy este mundo existe!-** Mi prima empezó a saltar de la emoción, esto era increíble, caminamos un poco más y Pluto comenzó a correr y ladrar, ¿Qué le está pasando?, ambas empezamos a seguirlo, corrimos lo más rápido posible, cada vez se miraba más cerca la mansión

* * *

**Adrienne **_***POV***_

Pluto ya tenía 45 minutos desde que se fue, Trancy y Claude ya había llegado

Ahora estaba afuera en el jardín con el Joven Amo y Lord Trancy junto con Sebastian y Claude, los Lords estaban tomando un té, mientras que nosotras estamos de pie a su lado, hablaban de negocios pero entonces fueron interrumpidos por los ladridos de un perro, era Pluto

**-Sebastian, que Pluto guarde silencio-**

**-Como usted ordene Joven Amo-** Sebastian se inclinó y giro hacia donde provenían los ladridos, era mi culpa que estuviera molestando al Joven Amo, también dirigí mi atención hacia donde provenían los ladrido y mi ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía ser, eran… eran ellas…Kathy y Samantha, ambas estaban corriendo al lado de Pluto, antes de Sebastian pudiera hacer alguna acción corrí hacia ellas, todos me miraron extrañados, pero no me importo seguí corriendo

**-Kathy, Samantha!-** Estas se quedaron tensas, Samantha comenzó a llorar

**-¿Adrienne?-** Samantha me miraba asustada y confundida, asentí y comenzó a correr hacia mí, Kathy también copio su acción, llegamos al punto donde nos encontramos y nos abrazamos, las tres estábamos llorando de la emoción

Me separe de ellas y las mire de pies a cabeza, estaban hermosas, pero había algo que no entendía, ¿cómo llegaron aquí?, ¿también fueron asesinadas?**- Como es posible?, están aquí, pero ¿Cómo?-**

Kathy fue la que me contesto**-Es una larga historia-**

**-Ah, bueno no sería de buenos modales dejarlas aquí, soy una sirvienta de la Mansión Phantomhive, y debo comportarme como una- **Kathy y Samantha me miraron sorprendidas

**-¿Sirvienta?-** Smantha estaba sorprendida

**-Sí y al parecer tú también al traer ese uniforme-** Smantha miro su vestido y empezó a reír**- Y Kathy, ahora mismo está el Lord Trancy aquí y se va a sorprender al descubrir que tiene una nueva empleada-** Kathy empezó a reírse

**-Bueno, no nos vas a presentar-** Samantha y Kathy estaban mirando hacia la Mansion, cuando gire me percaté de que todos se estaban dirigiendo hacia nosotras, Pluto ya estaba con ellos

**-Demonios se me olvido-** Ambas se rieron

**-Adrienne, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-** Sebastian fue el que me pregunto, ya habían llegado a mi lado

**-Recuerdan cuando llegue y llame al Joven Amo Samantha y al Lord Trancy Kathy?-** Todos asintieron

**-Bueno, ellas son, les presento a Samantha Greenwood White-** Apunte hacia la recién mencionada y ella saludo con un sonrisa**- y Katheryn Armstrong White- **Repetí la misma acción

**-Es un placer conocerlos-** Ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo

**-Joven Amo debo decirle que si tiene cierta comparación con la señorita Samantha-** Sebastian miraba a Samantha de pies a cabeza

**-Lo mismo digo yo Lord Trancy, pero con la señorita Katheryn-**

**-Tonterías-** Dijeron ambos Lords

Kathy y Samantha se miraron y empezaron reírse

**-¿De qué se ríen?-**El Lord Trancy estaba confundido

Samantha fue la que hablo**-Nos reímos porque no aceptan que nos parecemos y además, justo ayer estábamos hablando de eso-**

**-Joven Amo, le apetece seguir con su charla con el Lord Trancy?-**

**-Claro que sí, pero antes de eso-** Ciel miro a Samantha y a Kathy-** Bienvenidas a la mansión Phantomhive-**

**-Joven amo, quiere decir que las señoritas Katheryn y Samantha serán huéspedes?-**Sebastian la había preguntado al Joven Amo

**-No me escuchaste, Adrienne, por favor lleva a la Señorita Katheryn y la señorita Samantha a una habitación donde puedan despojarse de esas vestimentas y puedan cambiarse a unos vestidos más apropiados-**

**-Como usted orden Amo-** Me incline y dirigí a Samantha y Kathy a la mansión

**-Tan mal nos miramos?-** Kathy estaba jugando obviamente

**-Kathy, no escuchaste la palabra "apropiados", en pocas palabras nos dijo que parecíamos prostitutas-** Samantha y Kathy se empezaron a reír, yo solo negué con la cabeza, no habían cambiado para nada


	4. Capitulo4:Lady Phantomhive y Lady Trancy

**Hola lectores!  
Al fin publico este cpaitulo! Espero que les guste y lo disfruten, no olviden dejar su Review :3**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Black Bulter's World solo mis Oc's y la trama de la historia ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4:  
"Lady Phantomhive y Lady Trancy"**

**Samantha **_***POV***_

Adrienne nos había vestido con vestidos tipo Gothic Lolita, el mío era rojo y el de Kathy morado, yo tome un listón que sobraba y lo use como un moño en mi cuello, Kathy en cambio, uso su listón para sostener su cabello en un moño, después de ponernos unas zapatillas más bajas y apropiadas para ese siglo, salimos de la habitación donde estábamos

**KA: Oye Adrienne, ¿Ahora mismo donde están Ciel y Alois?**

**A: Supongo que deben de estar en la oficina del Joven Amo, discutiendo un tema sobre su negocio**

**SG: ¿Joven Amo? Adrienne estas con nosotras no necesitas decirle Joven Amo**

**A: Jaja creo que ya me acostumbre a llamarlo así, ¿Qué les parece un pequeño tour por toda la mansión?-** Kathy y yo empezamos a saltar de la emoción y asentir, Adrienne se rio de nuestro comportamiento y nos empezó a mostrar cada parte de la mansión, desde el sótano hasta el último cuarto que había, justo cuando nos iba a mostrar el jardín aparecieron Sebastian y Claude

**SM:** **Los jóvenes amos quieren hablar con las señoritas Samantha y…**

**CF: Katherine, en el despacho del Joven Ciel, síganos por favor, Adrienne usted también-** Las tres asentimos y los seguimos hasta el despacho de Ciel, Sebastian dio 2 toques a la puerta antes de entrar

**CP: Perfecto, Samantha, Katherine, Adrienne, vengan tomen asiento, queremos tratar sobre el tema de cómo es que llegaron aquí y que es lo que saben- **Las tres asentimos y nos fuimos a sentar en unas sillas que estaban adelante del escritorio de Ciel

**AT: Cuéntenos, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? Ya sabemos cómo es que Adrienne llego**

Kathy y yo nos miramos a los ojos, decidí empezar**- Salimos de una fiesta en que nos habían invitado, eran como las 2 de la madrugada, justo estábamos cruzando un callejón cuando una luz que provenía de este nos llamó la atención, entonces Kathy decidió investigar que era, yo me negué y al final ella me convenció, poco a poco nos fuimos adentrando al callejón, hasta que estuvimos enfrente de un esfera de luz..-**

**CP: ¿Cómo que una esfera de luz?**

**KA: Si, una esfera de luz, ahora déjala terminar –** Todos volvieron su atención otra vez a mi

**SG: Uhm… Kathy decidió tocar la esfera de luz y se quemó el dedo**- Mi prima asintió y levanto su dedo índice, estaba ahora vendado gracias a los cuidados de nuestra amiga-** Cuando mi prima no le prestaba atención al orbe, este empezó a crecer, cuando se dio cuenta de esto nos empezamos a alejar pero entonces exploto, dejándonos ciegas uno instantes, después empezamos a correr pero no avanzábamos mucho porque al parecer nos estaba absorbiendo, después de intentar e intentar caímos al suelo, pero otra vez quedamos ciegas y sentí una sensación de estar cayendo, como pudimos nos tomamos las manos, creo que yo fui la primare en desmayarse y después ella. Y al final cuando nos despertamos estábamos en el bosque**

**CP: Que interesante, ahora, me podrían decir que es lo que saben de nosotros**- Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo Kathy empezó a hablar

**KA: Ciel Phantomhive: un niño de diez años que perdió a sus padres siendo asesinados delante de él, su casa fue quemada y vendido en el tráfico sexual a un culto en donde usaban niños para convocar demonios para que ellos tuvieran sus deseos, siendo el ultimo niño en ser sacrificado, convoco un demonio e hizo un contrato con él para vengarse de las personas que arruinaron el nombre de su familia y Alois Trancy: Su verdadero nombre Kim Macken , Alois se mantuvo en un pueblo desconocido algún tiempo donde trabajó como un esclavo, hasta que un día toda las personas del pueblo fueron asesinados, incluyendo a Luka**

**Años después es llevado, junto a más chicos de su edad a la propiedad de un viejo vicioso, rico y pederasta, quien no es más que el Conde Trancy al cual seduce. El Conde le da el nombre de Alois una vez se entrega a él y al parecer lo hace su favorito. Al poco tiempo el conde muere por "raras" circunstancias y Alois, termina quedándose con su propiedad y dinero. Hace un contrato con el demonio Claude y trata de robar el alma de Ciel, FIN!**

**AT: Bueno, solo quiero dejar en claro un punto: Eso suena algo ridículo porque jamás hemos intentado robar el alma de Ciel, aunque suena divertido pero no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos y además Ciel ya tiene 17 y yo 18 años**

**KA: Bueno, nos sabemos que puede pasar después, tal vez y se hace realidad, pero el Anime termina cuando Ciel tiene 13 años**

**CP y AT: ¿Anime?**

**SG: ¿Esto no es un anime? Entonces eso significa….. Esto es real**

**CP: Así es, entonces cuéntenos más**

**KA: Creo que eso no sería para nada bueno, ya que si esto es real, si decimos algo puede cambiar el futuro y entonces esto nos puede afectar a nosotras o algo peor**- Ciel y Alois asintieron

**SM: Perdonen mi interrupción pero casi es hora para cenar Joven Amo**

**CP: Gracias Sebastian, estaremos aquí hablando un poco más**- Sebastian se despidió y salio con Claude hacia la cocina supongo, después de que se fueron les hablamos sobre como es el futuro, les mostramos nuestros celulares, estos los miraban como si fueran normales, fue entonces que nos contaron que Adrienne tenía el suyo, también abordamos al tema de cómo habían encontrado a Adrienne entre otras cosas hasta que nos llamó Sebastian a cenar, apenas eran las 6 de la tarde, Ciel se sentó en la silla de en medio, yo a su mano izquierda y Alois a la derecha y a un lado mío estaba Kathy

**SM y CF: Para cenar hoy tendremos té Earl Grey, Sopa de vegetales y fruta con crema-** Nos sirvieron a cada uno y empezamos a comer, Sebastian estaba de pie al lado de Ciel, y Claude del lado de Alois, a los pocos minutos se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta principal, Sebastian fue a atender y regreso

**SM: Joven Amo, es Lady Elizabeth **

**CP: Déjala pasar**

Kathy y yo nos pusimos pálidas, estábamos esperando a un tornado de energía entrar pero nada sucedió, fue entonces que entro Lizzy, era la misma persona del anime pero más mayor, con más busto y más calmada

**EM: Buenas noches Ciel y Lord Trany, perdón por interrumpir su cena pero…-** fue entonces que se quedó callada y nos miró, sus ojos su abrieron un sorpresa-** Perdonen mi falta de educación pero: ¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque se parecen tanto a Ciel y Lord Trancy?-** Ambos, antes mencionados se pusieron pálidos, no sabían que contestar

**CP: Uhmm… este…**

Supe que necesitaba ayuda y me levante**- Mucho gusto y Bienvenida Lady Elizabeth, soy la hermana gemela de Ciel, Samantha**

**EM: ¿Cómo es que nunca te he visto?**

**KA: Miss Elizabeth, veras, ambas fuimos llevadas a América siendo pequeñas, a Samantha cuando nació y a mí cuando me llevaron de esclava de una familia poderosa, estando ahí descubrí mi verdadera identidad y fui cuidada por los sirvientes de Samantha, ya que nuestras trabajan para la reina nos criamos juntas, al tiempo ambas descubrimos que nuestros hermanos habían desaparecidos, Samantha entro en depresión al escuchar que también sus padres habían muerto y la casa había sido quemada, hace unos meses decidimos volver al enterarnos que nuestros hermanitos habían aparecido y justo hoy llegamos-** Mi prima me estaba siguiendo el juego

**SG: Y ahora que hemos regresado podemos al fin ser una familia y hermanas de Alois y Ciel, ellos han vivido todo este tiempo sin nosotras y no es justo-** Fue entonces que Lizzy se rompió en llanto, Ciel, Alois, Sebastian y Claude nos miraron con asombro ya que habíamos mentido tan bien que se lo había creído-** Tía Francis y Madame Red no se enteraron de nosotros ya que mis padres nos querían mantener en secreto y que nadie nos hiciera algún daño-** Eso hizo que Lizzy llorara aún mas

**KA:** **Ninguna persona sabía de nuestra existencia, Ciel y Alois se enterraron gracias a una carta que les mandamos hace muy poco, donde les explicábamos todo** **y donde estábamos en aquel momento, cuando llegamos a casa nos sorprendió lo parecidas que somos a nuestros hermanos-**

Ambas caminamos a Lizzy y le dimos un pañuelo, esta lo tomo y limpio sus lágrimas

**EM: Fue un gusto conocerlas a ambas, solo venía a decirle a Ciel que pronto me familia vendrá de visita, bueno si me disculpan, me retiro, buenas noches-** Todos nos despedimos con unas Buenas Noches y Sebastian la acompaño a la salida, después de unos segundos regreso

**SM: Lady Elizabeth se ha ido Joven Amo**- Dijo inclinándose

**CP: Gracias Sebastian-** Dirigió su atención a mi prima y a mí, ya estábamos sentadas disfrutando nuestra cena-** Eso fue increíble, Sebastian jamás ha podido engañar a Lizzy y hacerla creer en él, y es un demonio –** Yo me reí

**KA: Los humanos hemos aprendido a mentir mejor en el siglo 21**- En mi mente se me ocurrió en pequeño juego, creo que me prima se dio cuenta de eso porque sus ojos empezar a destellar

**SG: Dime Katherine, como se siente estar de vuelta en casa?**

Mi prima se rio un poco antes de contestar**- Se siente increíble, realmente odiaba estar entre esos hombres, sinceramente estoy feliz de estar en Inglaterra-** Tomo un poco de su taza de té

**SG: No te importaría contarnos que es lo que paso con hombres, ¿verdad?**-Mi prima casi se ahoga con su té pero aun así continuo

**KA: Oh, claro que no importa, bueno tú ya sabes, solo ven a una chica hermosa y rica y comienzan con su concurso de que tengo el pene más gran solo para impresionarla**- Yo y Adrienne nos empezamos a reír mientras Sebastian nos miraba, Ciel y Alois se ahogaron con su té y empezar a toser, mientras que Claude la miro muy decepcionado

**CF: Al parecer Milady se ha olvidado de sus modales**

**KA: Claro que no Claude, solo hice una referencia de los hombres American y como son de puercos**- Adrienne y yo reímos aún más fuerte, Alois y Ciel no se contuvieron y empezaron a reír, Sebastian y Claude miraron con sorpresa a mi prima

**SM: Esta mintiendo señorita Katherine, y como le he dicho al joven amo no me gustan las mentirosas aunque a veces es necesario, además es de muy mala educación que una mujer mienta**

Kathy levanta ambas manos en señal de derrota-** Está bien ustedes ganan malditos demonios mayordomos-** Todos reímos aún más fuerte, tenía lágrimas en los ojos

**AT: Bueno Ciel, creo que tenemos una letra a la Majestad que debemos crear-** dijo entre risas

**CP: Así es, nos permiten, oh y antes de irme, Sebastian prepara dos habitaciones extras, Alois se quedara algunos días- **Alois y Ciel estaban a punto de salir cuando ambos se detuvierony les dijeron algo a sus mayordomos demonios que no fue audible para nosotras

Por mientras Katherine y yo estábamos conversando con Adrienne

**KA:** **Realmente me gustó el té**- Bebí un poco y asentí

**A: Desea un poco más Milady? **

**KA y SG:** Si por favor!

**A: Aquí tienen Maladies**- Tomo la tetera y lleno ambas tazas

**SG: Así que… ¿Cómo has estado Adrienne?**

**A: Hmm he estado bien, desde que llegue fui adoptada, además al Joven Amo y a Sebastian les alegra que se no destruyo la mansión como los demás sirvientes **

Las tres reímos un poco

**KA: Es bueno que sepas como trabajar, además tu acento se ha marcado muy bien**

**A: Jaja Gracias Milady**

Entonces fue que regresaron Sebastian y Claude, les sonreímos

**A: Hola Sr. Sebastian, Sr. Claude **

**CF y SM: Hola Señorita Adrienne **

Sebastian entonces giro hacia nosotras-** Lo lamento mucho Maladies, las hemos dejado solas-** Ambos mayordomos se inclinaron

**SG: No te preocupes Sebastian, Claude, estábamos en buenas manos con Adrienne**

Adrienne se sonrojo un poco y sonrío

**SM: Adrienne podrías atender al Joven Amo y a Lord Trancy, en la cocina hay algunos bocados y un juego de té, podrías llevárselos**

**A: Claro que sí, se me disculpan**- Adrienne salió del comedor

**KA: Ustedes no deberían atender a Ciel y Alois en vez de Adrienne?**- Mi prima levanto su mirada a ambos demonios que estaban al lado de la silla donde anteriormente estaba Ciel

**CF: Hemos sido ordenados a atenderlas a ambas**- Ambos demonios comenzaron a recoger los platos y tazas

**KA: Oye espera ahí, todavía no he terminad mi té**

**SM: Al parecer a Maladies les gusta tomar té**

**SG: Así es, desde pequeñas nos gusta-** Ambas asentimos y tomamos las ultimas gotas de té

**CF: Maladies, aún faltan algunas horas para la hora de dormir, desean hacer algo en peculiar?**

Nos miramos a los ojos y decidí hablar**- A la biblioteca por favor-**

**SM y CF: Como ustedes desean Maladies-** Ambas levantamos una ceja y nos reímos, es muy gracioso que nos digan Maladies, luego de reírnos un poco Sebastian y Claude nos llevaron a la biblioteca, donde escogí un libro sobre una novela romántica y mi prima sobre un misterio, estos se retiraron y nos dejaron las horas restantes ahí hasta la hora de dormir

**SG: Kathy ya terminaste tu libro?**

Mi prima leyó un poco más antes de levantar su vista y hablarme**- Me falta muy poco ¿y tú?**

**SG: Si, la chica al final es asesinada por su propio padre y el muchacho se casa con otra mujer**

**KA: Que lendo-** Después volvió a su lectura, unos minutos pasaron y volvio a hablar-** ¡Ya termine! El maestro de piano fue quien la asesino porque al parecer quería que ella fuera solo soya y de nadie mas**

**SG: Creo que ya debemos dormir**- Bostece un poco y mi prima copio mi acción

**KA: Si, creo lo mismo-** Ambos dejamos los libros en un escritorio y salimos de la habitación, en busca de Adrienne para que nos preparara para dormir

* * *

**KATHY **_***POV***_

Tardamos un poco para poder dar en fin con la puerta del despacho de Ciel, tocamos la puerta y entramos, en ella estaban Ciel y Alois haciendo una carta, y a sus lados Sebastian y Claude, y nuestra amiga Adrienne en la puerta

**KA: Perdonen las molestias pero solo les íbamos a informar que Samantha y yo, ya nos vamos a dormir y solo veníamos por Adrienne para que nos ayude un poco**

**CP: No son molestias, Sebastian atiende a la Señorita Samantha**

**AT: Y Claude tu a la Señorita Katheryn **

**SG: Esperen, es que nos queremos bañar y eso sería muy incómodo…-** Mi prima tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

**CP: Por eso, Sebastian y Claude las van a atender, buenas noches-** Mire como Samantha se ponía pálida, eso no se lo permito a nadie

**KA: A mi prima y a mí no nos vas a joder con que dos demonios nos van a bañar!-** Cruce mis brazos en mi pecho

**AT: No aceptamos un no como respuesta..**

**CP y AT: Llévense a las señoritas**

**SM y CF: Como usted desea Joven Amo**

**KA: Ni se acerquen o juro que les pateo el trasero**- A ambos demonios se les formo una pequeña sonrisa en la boca, Samantha se escondió atrás de mi

**SG: Kathy me dan miedo-** De un segundo para otro ambos demonios nos tenían en sus brazos, yo en los de Claude y Samantha en los de Sebastian, mi prima estaba sonroja y yo estaba enfurecida

**KA: Me bajas ahora mismo, idiota!**- Quise separarme de el pero me sostenía más fuerte

**CF: Señorita Katherine por favor deje de luchar**- Después de otras minutos me rendí, Sebastian se llevó me prima y Claude me llevo a mi habitación a bañarme, al llegar me bajo de sus brazos y solté mi cabello para tomar el listón y vendar los ojos de Claude

**KA: Mas te vale no mirar nada**

**CF: No se preocupe señorita**- Me desvistió y corrí al baño donde el agua ya estaba lista, entre en ella y Claude se acercó y comenzó a mojar mi cabello, se sentía muy incómodo así que empecé una conversación, tenía ambos brazos cruzados en el pecho

**KA: Así que… ¿No se te hace incomodo esto?**

**CF: En lo más mínimo señorita **

**KA: Para mi si**- deje de sentir los dedos de Claude en mi cabello, y a continuación sentí sus dedos en mi barbilla y levantando mi vista para encontrarme con sus ojos demoniacos

**CF: ¿Y se podría saber porque?**- Sentí un rubor subir a mis mejillas, lo hacía a propósito

**KA: Claude podría soltar mi barbilla e ir por mi camisón para dormir-** Este asintió y se fue, di unas ultimas enjabonadas y salí de la tina enredándome en una toalla, comencé a maldecir en voz baja a los demonio y a esos estúpidos malcriados por hacerlos bañarnos, cuando estuve al fin seca entro Claude y me dio mi camisón, me vestí en el y salí del baño para entrar a mi habitación, estando ahí Claude se quitó su venda y me sentó en frente de un espejo y empezó a cepillar el cabello, cuando termino me acosté en mi nueva cama, siendo enredada en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

**Samantha **_***POV***_

Estaba recostada en mi cama, aun sentí un poco de rubor en mis mejillas, Sebastian me había bañado y preparado para dormir, fue muy incomodó, todo el tiempo estaba sonrojada, es muy extraño que un hombre te bañe, hace unos minutos Sebastian salió de mi cuarto para que pudiera dormir, pero al parecer no lo he logrado.

**SG: Al parecer tendré que escuchar música-** Me levante y camina hacía la bolsa que estaba en mi cómoda, de ahí saque mi celular y audífonos, estos los conecte y puse todas mis canciones, la primera en escucharse fue "The World is Ugly", me volví a acostar y tararee un poco la canción, comencé a pensar un poco… Mañana tendré que pedirle a Sebastian que haga una carta falsa para que nos puedan creer y además… al parecer hoy nos volvimos Lady Phantomhive y Lady Trancy, poco a poco sentí mis parpados más pesados, deje que mi mente se pusiera en blanca y me deje llevar por la canción para poder al fin quedar dormida

* * *

**¿Y bien?¡Les gusto, no les gusto?¿Debo mejorar?¿Dejen su review?**

**Kathy:*Enojada* Donde estan esos demonio de mierda les voy a patear los traseros y hacerlos desear jamas habernos bañado!**

**Samantha: Prima, creo que debes calmarte, asustas a los lectores**

**IAP; si... mis lectores se asustan**

**Kathy: ¿QUE ME CALME? Oh... esos demonios las veran conmigo**

***Estupidos y sensuales mayordomos demonios aparecen***

**Claude y Sebastian: Nos buscaban**

**Kathy: *Mirada psicopata aparece en sus ojos* Claro que si... *Se aventa contra ellos y los golpee en el trasero***

**Samantha: Cuando dijo que les iba a patearles el tasero lo decía enserio**

**IAP: *facepalm* Bueno antes de que se ponga mas feo... Adios y gracias por leer!**


End file.
